


Narry - Just fuck me

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Gay, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Narry Stylan, Storan, narry fandom, narry storan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, one direction fandom - Freeform, stylan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the plot. Niall Horan and Harry Styles and my imagination. It's a story about gay, love and understanding and a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Yes, I was interested. I was the guy who tried to hide my emotions but I came to that point when it was impossible. Niall attracted me without knowing it. He waved with his little Irish butt and he bulged with the Irish lips, perhaps unconsciously. Nevertheless, he affected my hole body, to react. It was as if my cock was a compass and pointed always to him. It was as if he drove me crazy, but he could rapidly change himself and become that innocent boy again, who kindly blinked with his blue eyes to me. I hated it. We had known each other so long time that Niall would notice that I was flirting with him. I did everything so that he could see me. It was as if I desperately tried to show him all my feelings, but it always ended in chaos. I was like a crazy person and I didn't know what to do. It always ended with the same thing. I stood in the shower and I jerked off, to the image of Niall. Yes, I had to jerk off many times to silence my needs, and the worst moment, or days, was when I knew I would be with him for a whole day. That was why I was there now. I leaned back against the wall and I let my hand hard squeezing my cock. I took my hand quickly back and forth over the shaft and the head, I had the Irishman in my imagination. I felt I quickly brought myself to those wonderful seconds, when the body had to release the pressure. I had shampoo in your hand to make it more pleasant and my other hand stroked my nipples, so that it would be as if he was there. Yes, I was a sick devil, but I had no ability to break my pattern. I did this and I wanted this. I whimpered quietly and I heard how it sounded down there. My foreskin slid faster over my dick and I parted lightly on the legs. I chose to do it fast this evening, everything just because I was an tired and horny idiot. I opened my eyes and I looked at the fog in the bathroom. I stood next to the water jet, and I was almost forced to sit down. My legs were weak and I was so close. In the end I slid down to the floor. I stood on all fours and my hand was moving now more desperate than ever over my hard part. I took down the other hand on the floor and I looked down at what happened. Fast, faster, just some more. I fucked Niall and I could see him in front of me. His red face, his grimaces, and I could almost feel what it would be like to really fuck him. It was a relief. I felt it started to shake all over and then I emptied myself, from my cum. It squirted straight out on the floor and slide slow down the drain with the water. I gasped, I pulled hard back the hand to the root. I closed my eyes and I felt myself slowly slid back to being me, Harry Styles.

\----

"Niall, you're late!" it knocked hard on the door.  
Damn, I quickly looked at the clock and then I sat up in bed. Again, such a night when I had almost fainted. I had slept my hours, but I was so tired. It was a pain to deal with the music industry and I regretted this many times when I saw before me all the work, but I loved it to much. I loved our fans, I liked to play the guitar and get paid for it. My voice was perhaps not the best, but I loved to sing. I put my feet down on the floor and I pulled my hand lightly through my unshaven chin. I was getting too old for this stuff, or maybe not. I smiled a little bit over my silly thoughts. I had changed but still I was the same person. I had more chest hair and I needed to shave more often. Perhaps this was what it would be like to be an adult? I looked down at my morning position, you know, down there. Yes, my cock had the ability to live an independent life when I least expected it. I had discovered that I was horny too many times during the day and I admit that I often had the guitar on my stomach just to hide the truth. The problem was that I thirsted for sex. I hadn't had a girlfriend for many years and there was no time for a relationship. Another problem was that dark-haired and green-eyed guy. Harry had started to give me glances that pierced through me, right into my soul. I had in the beginning just waved it off, but gradually it grew worse. He could stand next to me and quickly touching me between the legs. I was never sure if he was serious or joking about it. He could also easily give me kisses on the cheek just because he could, which made me even more confused. I pulled out the edge of my underwear and I looked down at my cock. Yes, it wanted something. I frowned.  
"Can't you just quit?" I mumbled to it and I was hoping for a response, but as always it started trembled with excitement. For a while I had fantasized about girls and their bodies, but I had actually realized recently that I even sometimes happened, just happened, to see Harry's naked body in front of me. I wasn't gay and I was sure that I wanted a girl, but still he appeared just like that in my mind. I almost doubted myself. I had never been with a guy in my life and I was sure I would never even try that. I was a normal guy who wanted a pretty girl, or was I? I let m left hand land down there and I grabbed hold of my cock. Yes, I was a fucking wankers and everyone knew it. I closed my eyes and I began to slowly pull my hand back and forth. I stroked it, I pulled in the skin and I bit my lip. I closed my eyes and unconsciously I saw Harry in front of me. Faster and faster. I wanted to do it quickly. I lay down on my back, over the bed, with my feet down om the floor, and pulled off my underpants. I proceeded faster, harder and more desperate.  
"Niall?"  
Yes one more knock on the door, but I wanted to do this.  
"I'll just take a shower!" I replied. I had practiced a voice that sounded normal. I had many occasions had to say things when I jerked off and I knew how to hide it. Ah, faster, and I bit my lip. Yes so close. Yes, Harry! His ass, his cock, his face, his smile. I was shaking all over when I arrived and I felt how I sprayed the cum on my stomach. I did everything to be silent and I was lying still when I was done. Damn, I was ashamed. Yes, I began to feel ashamed over my imagination and that I did this every day of the week, almost. Harry Styles? Damn, he was crazy. Maybe he wasn't even aware that he influenced me? Maybe he saw me as an easy target? I had easy to blush and many fans had already started to believe in Narry. I sat up. I was forced to live alone, I was sure it was the right thing to do, until I knew what was happening to my body and why Harry was in my mind.


	2. Take a step forward.

"There is a place in Italy where all bathed naked."  
Harry smiled at Niall as he said those words to him. He always wanted to make Niall shocked, or surprised, or even get him to react.  
"Really?"  
Harry nodded. They sat at the back of the bus. Louis slept and Liam talked on the phone. It was a quiet day and they had time to put all over this bad habit, to talk about crappy things, when Harry just wanted to do one thing with Niall.  
"You can choose to have sex on the beach..." Harry continued. "It's such a place where no one cares if you happen to make it a little nice for each other."  
Niall responded. Harry enjoyed. Niall cheeks turned red and he avoided looking at Harry.  
"And you think that's true?"  
Harry nodded and he giggled a little bit.  
"Yes, and maybe we can go there one day?"  
Niall got big eyes.  
"And why would I want to go there?"  
Harry enjoyed. He leaned against the Irishman and he looked straight at him. Harry's lips were just inches away Nialls cheek and he had easily been able to kiss him.  
"Because it's quite nice to have a nice, nude time at the beach..."  
Niall swallowed and he looked into the green eyes. Damn, time stood still. It was as if they enchanted one another. Niall didn't know what to say. The whole body reacted and he was hard down there. Yet he chose not to move toward Harry, even though it was that as attracted, tilting his head toward him, maybe touch his body.  
"Harry, I..."  
Harry moaned quietly and he cocked his head slightly askew.  
"Would you like that? Being on a beach with me and be naked with me?"  
Niall swallowed. He felt his face heated up with excitement. Yes, Niall wanted to be alone with Harry and if they were naked, it was just a bonus.  
"No?" he whispered, still reluctantly. "Why would I want it?"  
Harry pursed his lips.  
"Because it's pretty nice."  
"Nice?"  
Harry nodded and he smiled awry.  
"Yes, I can see it in front of me. You naked on your back in the sand."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Nude in the sand? Why would I lie in the sand like that?"  
Harry grinned.  
"So I can see your entire body, and it's pretty exciting to be naked in the sand and show off everything for me. Don't you think?"  
Niall swallowed. Yes, he could see it in front of him. Now he was hard, really hard down there. His cock wanted out, but that wasn't the time to show it openly. Harry licked his lips, as he always did when he was excited, and he let his eyes slide down. Yes, he saw what was inside Nialls pants. Direct Harry got up a confident grin and he looked at Niall again.  
"I see that you would like that?" he whispered hoarsely. "Maybe I should do something about it?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"Would I like it? DO what?"  
Harry noted that no one saw them and they were still alone. Therefore, he dared to lean towards Niall and the lips stopped by his ear.  
"Yes, I know exactly what I would do with your body and let's say that I also know you would love it."

Niall was angry. He had a blanket over his lap and he quickly jerked off. Yes, he chose to sit alone. Everyone seemed to sleep, but that imagination as Harry had talked about, it got Niall become horny. He had struggled for hours to hide that he was disturbed and now he got the chance to ease the pressure. He bit his lip, and he moved the hand quickly up and down. He took down the second hand and stroked slowly the balls. He wanted to come. He wanted to avoid feeling so much.He could see in front of them what Harry was talking about. They were naked, they were on a beach and Harry caressed Nialls body. It was a dream that was really enticing. Niall whimpered. Faster, he was so close and he wanted this. He felt he finally reached there. Quickly he grabbed a towel, which was next to him. He managed to bring the towel to his cock and then he came. Fast, straight out, he soaked the towel with cum. It was a relief.

In the morning were all tired. They were now on their way home, and soon they could do whatever they wanted to do. They would have a long vacation and they wouldn't have to travel.

 

Niall started to put his own bags in his own car. Now it was time to go back to normal life, without fans and without One Direction. He had shared emotions about that and it always felt so empty when he came home. The usual way, he had a lot of things planned, but this particular day, he had lost the ability to plan anything. He closed the trunk of the car and he was going to walk around the car, when a hand appeared in front of him. A hand with a tattooed cross on it and between the fingers were two tickets. Niall swallowed.  
"What?"  
Harry smiled and he waved a little with the patches.  
"We travel to Italy"  
Niall frowned.  
"What? Why?"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"I told you I want to see you on that beach, naked and happy?"  
Niall turned around to look at Harry, but right away he noted that it was a bad mistake. Their faces landed too close together and it was just millimeters from being a kiss.  
"Hello there!" was the first Harry got up. He smiled wryly and his eyes shone with excitement. Niall blushed, but he tried not to be influenced by the proximity.  
"Italy?" he got up. Harry nodded and he took the hand and tickets down to his side.  
"Tonight we go, the air, land there and then it's just us."  
Niall swallowed. His stomach tingled and he realized that he couldn't say no, not to this man.  
"Maybe I don't want to be naked on the beach?"  
Harry laughed a little and he peered down over Nialls body, slowly, and then he looked up at his face again.  
"Then maybe we can be satisfied with the hotel room?" he whispered hoarsely. "You can be naked there without others see it, just us."


	3. Italy

"Why exactly do you take me to Italy?"  
They sat in the aircraft and Niall felt compelled to ask, although he wasn't sure he'd like the answer. Maybe that Harry chose Niall just because Niall lacked a life?  
"Why?" Harry got up questioningly and he smiled at Niall. "Because I think you and I need some time together."  
Niall smiled slightly, and he swallowed. Good answer!  
"You want to hang out with me?"  
Harry leaned slightly towards Niall and looked around them, in the plane. No one seemed to see them or even be interested in the guys. Harry then put his hand on Nialls thigh and he looked straight into his eyes.  
"You know why..!" he whispered, and he got up a smile. "You have felt what happens between us, and we have probably fantasized about each other for a long time?"  
Niall swallowed. Yes? Harry had really imagined thins with Niall. Was that good, was it bad?  
"You mean..." Nialls feeling of uncertainty came back. Harry smiled awry. He looked straight into Nialls eyes and he let his hand slide down between Nialls legs. He took hold and Niall groaned. Harry got a bigger smile when he felt that Niall reacted down there.  
"Exactly that are what I talking about." he whispered hoarsely. He stroke his hand along the harder thing up and down and Niall just got red in the face.  
"Sex?"  
Harry raised his eyebrow and he nodded.  
"I thought we could try and see if that's the way we should be together."  
Niall swallowed and he looked down at Harry's hand, which continued in the same movement and as made Niall to become totally hard.  
"If we fit together?"  
Harry nodded and he looked down at his hand. Slowly he let his fingers unbuttoning the button. Niall panicked and looked around, sir. Quickly Harry leaned his face against Nialls cheek.  
"Take up your jacket and put over your knee."  
Niall obeyed quickly. He picked up the jacket and laid over Harry's hand and his own knees. The zipper went down and then caught Harry up Nialls cock.  
"So this feels good?"  
Niall groaned quietly, and he nodded.  
"Yes?"  
Harry smiled and he let his lips caress Nialls cheek. He stroked up and down, sometimes he stopped and rubbed just the glans, sometimes he slid down and caressed the balls. Niall closed his eyes and leaned back. Harry let his lips kiss Nialls skin , chin and neck. He increased the pace. He jerked off him faster and faster. Niall grabbed the seat and he bit his lip. He was so close. It didn't needed more, not when it was Harry who did it.

Niall was not aware of the end. Harry bent down and he let his face slip under the jacket. He took his lips around the glans and he caught up Nialls cum. Niall didn't know what he would do. He came quickly and it was as if the whole body stopped working.

Harry licked the droop dick. Niall opened his eyes and he saw the jacket was moving a little. Quickly he looked at the others. No one had seen them do this and actually it was a bit exciting. He felt Harry made him clean and then Harry sat up again with a smile. He wiped his face with his arm, and he raised his eyebrows.  
"This is just the beginning."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Okay?"  
Harry laughed a little bit and leaned back in his chair.  
"Turn back the pants before anyone suspects what we do."

\----

Harry and Niall chose not to leave the airport together. There were still those who did everything to catch the guys on the photos, and somehow Harry wanted to preserve it as a secret because he didn't know how it would end. Harry was the first person as came to the hotel and he loved the idea that he had the Irishman completely for himself. This was something as he had wanted to do a long time and he hoped for the best.  
"Harry Styles!" he said to her behind the counter. She smiled big and she had already prepared everything. Harry got the key in his hand and he smiled at her. "Niall will be here soon and he's going to the same room."  
She nodded happily.  
"I know. You have the largest suite on hotel, sir."  
Harry nodded happily. He knew that she wouldn't call the press about this and tell them it all. He trusted her.

 

The room was large. When you came in, it was a big room with sofas, a bar with alcohol and beer and a balcony. The bedroom was at least as large as the first room and the bathroom had everything the guys needed. Harry chose to go up to the balcony and he pulled the doors opened. The warm air flowed towards him. There they could sunbathe and be totally isolated from the world, if not Niall wanted to see more of the city? Harry heard the door opened. He turned around and smiled at Niall. The Irishman blushed a little bit, but he pulled in the bag and he looked around.  
"One bedroom?"  
Harry smiled wide and he nodded happily.  
"Yes, why waste the space?"  
Niall swallowed and he let his eyes drift back to Harry. The rest of the bags came into the room and then they were totally alone, isolated, just Niall and Harry.

 

"Do you want a beer?"  
Niall was nervous and he chose drinks as an excuse to do something. Harry smiled big. He took off his shirt, threw it over one of the sofas and then he sat down.  
"Certainly?"  
Niall blushed a little bit. He slid in behind the bar and he opened the fridge. He opened two bottles and then he walked slowly over to Harry and handed one over. Harry smiled big. He saw that the Irishman was really unfamiliar with this, and he noted a certain excitement in his eyes. Harry took a sip of beer.  
"Do you prefer the room or would you like to see Italy?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"I guess it don't matter?"  
Harry laughed a little bit. He stood up, and now he stood right in front of Niall. Niall breathing heavily and he looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
"Or that beach?" he stammered and tried to smile. Harry was amused. He nodded.  
"Do you dare that, Nialler?"  
Niall hesitated.  
"I don't know!" he whispered hoarsely, and then he tasted the beer quickly. Harry did the same, and then he put down the bottle on the table.  
"Do you may need to practice a little?"  
Niall frowned.  
"Practice?"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"Yes, take off your clothes and get used to being naked."  
His cheeks become all red and Niall hesitated.  
"What about you?"  
Harry smiled awry. Everything went as he wished. Slowly, he began to take off his clothes, and eventually he stood naked in front of Niall. Yes, Harry was used to being without clothes, because he preferred that, even when he was with friends.  
"Your turn Nialler."  
Niall swallowed and Harry could see the uncertainty as grew inside that blue eyes. Therefore, he chose to help. He took Nialls bottle and put it down on the table. Then he slowly took up Nialls T-shirt and he was happy when Niall didn't resist. Niall helped him to take off the shirt and then he chose on his own to take off the rest, even shoes and socks. Harry's smile grew. Yes, he liked to see Nialls body. He loved the hair on his chest, he loved Nialls Irish body and his light skin.

 

Niall cleared his throat a little.  
"I'm naked now..."  
Harry nodded, and he looked down at the Irishman's body. They stood so close together that they felt the other's breath, but still so far away that they didn't touch each other. Harry felt how he, himself, reacted. He felt his cock become stiff and hard, and he chose not to be ashamed. Niall gasped and he peered down gently.  
"Uh, okay?"  
Harry took his hand through his own pile and moved a bit on the hip, just to tease the Irishman.  
"You can touch it."  
Niall gasped. He got big eyes and he looked up at Harry's face.  
"I'm not... you know, used to do such a thing, not yet...."  
Harry put his head askew. He looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and he nodded.  
"One thing at a time?"  
Niall nodded a little bit.  
"If I may?"  
Harry nodded and instead he chose to go out on the balcony. They had an ocean view, but no one could see them. There were protection to prevent that. The balcony had four chairs which were directed towards the sun and an umbrella that could be folded up. Niall followed and he seemed to hesitate before he went out altogether.  
"Nobody sees us." Harry got up and he looked straight at Niall. "It's us and no one else here. It's the way I wanted it."  
Niall swallowed. He still felt ashamed over his own nakedness, but he seemed to still get used to it.  
"Okay?"  
Harry sat down on a deck chair and he smiled at Niall.  
"So what do you want out of this holiday?"  
Niall hesitated. He swallowed and he seemed to think.  
"It was you who wanted me to..."  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Yes, but you chose to go with me?" he whispered hoarsely. "Do you know why I wanted you to come with me here?"  
Niall smiled a little bit.  
"Just for that beach?"  
Harry shook his head. He placed his hands behind his back and he leaned slightly back.  
"No, I want you, Niall. I want to fuck you and take you in any way as I can, and tell you that we should invest in each other."  
Niall jaw dropped. Harry smiled wryly and he laid his head askew.  
"Please little Nialler!" he whispered happily. "You know that I want you, but you haven't even dared to ask me. Do you want me?"  
Niall just stared at him. His cheeks were now red again and he refused to look at Harry.  
"Eh, what?"  
Harry giggled.  
"Yes, we have for a long time longed for each other, but we can never know unless we try?"  
To Harry's relief chose Niall to nod.  
"Yes, there is something in what you say."  
Harry nodded happily.  
"And now we can simply test, try us out, and no one will ever know. Just us."  
Finally the Irishman smiled, a little faint smile.  
"And we don't continue if we notice that it doesn't work?"  
Harry nodded, but he did want everything else but that.  
"I promise."


	4. First morning

Harry woke before Niall. They had chosen to just talk during the evening and they had eaten food in the room. Everything just to be alone. They were still naked and Harry was so close to do more than he should. Niall lay on his stomach, with his head turned away from Harry and he slept deeply. Harry pulled down the covers so that it landed just over Nialls butt. He looked at Nialls back and he followed the spine with his eyes. He wanted to touch him, to caress him. It didn't had to be sex, just to be near him was enough. Finally let Harry the hand slowly begin to slide up and down along Nialls back, slowly and easy so that Niall wouldn't screaming or something. Niall woke up and he turned quickly to his face to Harry. They looked into each other's eyes and the thrill was total.  
"Good morning!" Harry whispered hoarsely, and he smiled a little bit. He let his hand slip away from the Irishman. Niall smiled slightly and he yawned wide.  
"Hello!" He realized he hadn't said the words "And good morning."  
Harry swallowed. He wanted so desperately to kiss him, caress him, to be near him, but Harry if did, Niall would get scared and flee.  
"I'm going to shower."  
Harry was quick. He left the bed to hide the fact that the cock stood straight out. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and he quickly got on the shower. He took a deep breath. Damn, he was back to square one. He stood in the cold water and he tried to bring down the hard part down there without jerking off. He didn't want to do that when Niall was there. It would be just wrong to do so.

They ordered breakfast to the room and after that, they sat on the balcony. It was a wonderful weather and the sun shone.  
"A question."  
Harry turned his head and smiled at Niall.  
"What?"  
Niall hesitated, but he seemed to gather courage. He took out the suntan lotion and he smiled a little bit.  
"Would you like to rub my back?"  
Harry had a smile and he nodded a little bit. Niall blushed.  
"I can easily get burned," he defended himself with, but Harry saw how Nialls eyes twinkled. Niall sat up and he turned his back on Harry and he put the bottle beside him. Harry took some on his hands and he started from the top. First shoulders, Nialls neck and down his back. They were silent, Niall sat quite still and he seemed to enjoy this as much as Harry did. When it was done Niall stood up and he placed himself directly in front of Harry.  
"My butt and my legs?"  
Harry gulped and he almost became nervous.  
"Sure Niall!"  
Nialls gorgeous butt. It was wonderful to let the fingers caress his skin and over his thigh and shin. Harry loved it, all this, and he just wished that time would stand still. When he was finished, Niall turned around and he was standing with his stomach against Harry. Harry saw directly that cock stood straight out and Nialls cheeks were red.  
"Maybe the whole body?"  
Harry smiled. He stood up and he started with the shoulders, arms and chest. He worked his way down, but not over the dick, he saved it for last.

Finally Harry took suntan lotion on his hands and began to smear it over Nialls penis. Niall moaned and he watched with wide eyes. Harry smiled at him. He sat down and he had the hard part right in front of his face.  
"You have to lubricate it thoroughly." he whispered hoarsely. "Otherwise it might get burned?"  
Niall nodded and he swallowed.  
"Yes I know."  
Harry looked at it, it was so beautiful. Niall had a good sized cock and it was directed forward with a certain slope upward. Niall seemed to feel that it was too much and he took a step back.  
"It's all right now!" he whispered hoarsely and rapidly and almost frightened. Harry nodded and he got an idea.  
"Now it's your turn?"  
"My turn?"  
Harry gave him the bottle, stood up and turned the back to him. Niall did the same for Harry. He started from the top and worked his way down. Harry felt Niall hesitated as he caressed the butt, but he did it. Harry then turned around. Niall said nothing. His eyes were fixed on Harry's body and he took and smeared the front. He did like Harry, left the best for last.

Niall hesitated when he had just the cock left. It stood straight out, more forward against upward and it trembling with excitement. Harry smiled. He took up Nialls one hand. Poured suntan oil on it, and then he brought his hand down to the cock. He looked straight into Nialls eyes and he noticed a change when Nialls hand began to work. Slowly back and forth and around and above and below. Harry groaned.  
"Yes Nialler, it's so nice."  
Niall looked up and he peered into Harry's eyes.  
"I never..." he swallowed. "Just with myself."  
Harry smiled. He stood closer to the Irishman. He raised his hands around Nialls neck and he showed with his face that it was good.  
"Continue..."  
Harry closed his eyes, and he felt how Niall slowly increased the speed with the hand. Faster back and forth. Harry leaned forward and put his face to Nialls cheek.  
"Yes, you do it so perfect."  
Harry began to groan. He pressed his lips against the Irishman's cheek. He brought the hip in the same pace as the hand, and he felt his whole body was in movement.  
"Oh Niall."  
Niall seemed to like it. Harry wasn't aware when his own lips sought for Nialls lips and finally they stood and rough made out. Their tongues, their lips, everything was in the kiss. Harry groaned higher. He took his arms around Nialls neck and pressed him closer and finally he reached there. He took kit and sprayed the cum over Nialls hand, and on their stomachs. Harry whined loudly and eventually he was able to relax. He continued to kiss the Irishman until he felt he dropped the dick.

Harry looked into Nialls eyes and he smiled.  
"Thanks!"  
Niall blushed and he seemed almost embarrassed.  
"You did it for me, so..."  
Harry smiled big and he kissed Niall again.  
"You're good at getting me off balance."  
Niall responded to the kiss. He let his hands slide around Harry's waist and their tongues were playing again with each other. Harry felt on the stomach that even Niall was horny. Slowly he began to bring the stomach back and forth, creating friction against Nialls cock. Niall began to moan and he pressed a little more toward Harry. It was as if Niall understood, they couldn't stop. Harry let his hand slip down between them. The cock was already damp with Harry's cum which made it easier. He grabbed it and quickly brought his hand up and down. Niall started to whimper like a small dog and this time Harry didn't need to do much. Niall came fast, intense and unexpected.

They stood and just held each other in each other's arms. They kissed softly and they felt how their cum dripped down on the floor. This had been what Harry needed and wanted, but he knew he wanted more.  
"Oh Niall!" he groaned against Nialls lips. "I'm crazy about you."


	5. Feelings

Freshly showered and they were close together on the sofa, still without clothes. Niall lay on his back, Harry was above him and held his arms around him. He had his chin on Nialls chest castle and he smiled big up against him.  
"So what do you want in a relationship?"  
Niall was surprised by the question. He smiled a little bit and looked at him.  
"How do you mean?" he asked. "I mean, according to you, it's all about sex?"  
Harry laughed a little bit.  
"No, it's just that I've gone and longed for you so long time. I can't hold back what I feel." He cocked his head slightly askew. "So tell me what you want out of a relationship?"  
Niall swallowed and he pondered.  
"I guess the usual. Someone to love, someone to care for and someone to laugh with."  
Harry seemed satisfied.  
"Have you had any good relationship?"  
Niall laughed a little.  
"Harry, you know me better than anyone. No, I haven't found such a relationship."  
Harry smiled big.  
"Do you think I can be the right one?"  
Niall looked down on him. He hesitated, but Harry knew why. It was a straight question and they were still not together, not in that way, not according to Niall.  
"Come on!" Harry had to say. "It's a general question. Can you imagine that I can be the right person for you?"  
Niall swallowed and he frowned. Harry was ready to hear a no, and he was prepared for a poor excuse. Niall put his head slightly askew. He took one hand through Harry's hair.  
"Yes maybe..."  
Harry dropped his chin. He realized that Niall really started to get used to the idea. They were quiet and they just looked at each other.

"Was that the wrong answer?" Niall whispered uncertainly. Harry got up a friendly smile.  
"No absolutely not." Harry answered quickly. "I can think about to be with you."  
Niall came up with an uncertain smile, as always.  
"Do you mean you think we have a chance?"  
Harry nodded happily.  
"Otherwise I wouldn't have you here."

\----

Niall woke up first. He slid out of bed and quickly into the shower. He wanted to do something with this day and Harry had actually said that they could see the city. Niall was happy, he was in heaven, but it felt so strange to be with Harry, to touch him and kiss him. Niall knew it was his own fault. Harry did everything right, and Harry showed what he felt. Niall wished he could be as brave as Harry.

It was early morning and it was almost a little bit cold outside. Niall put on a nigger shirt, took a cup of tea from tea qualifying and he went out on the balcony. He couldn't go back to sleep, so it was just as well to welcome the morning. He sat down and he sipped the tea. He looked out over the ocean and he thought about everything that had happened since they got there. One day and Harry had already kissed him. Still, Niall couldn't do more than smile. Yes, he wanted Harry. Yet he was hesitant about whether he, himself, was gay or not. Niall had never fallen for a guy before and he hadn't even had that idea to do so, but now it was as if he changes his mind and become that.


	6. Niall- first time

"We're going to the beach today."  
Harry's words made Niall to just stare at him, and Harry laughed a little bit.  
"Yes, we can go there, be naked and sunbathing?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"Do you mean..."  
Harry came up to him and he smiled big.  
"You are ready." he whispered hoarsely, "And it's only good for you, if you get to see that others are like us."  
Niall chose to follow him, but he sensed that he wouldn't do it. Harry packed with them towels, drink and some sweets if they got a little hungry. Niall saw no clothes in the bag.  
"I might want to have swimming trunks?"  
Harry smiled, amused at him and he closed the case.  
"Trust me. You don't need that..."

\--------

The beach was so big that you didn't see the beginning or the end. The beach was surrounded by rocks and sand piles. It was like it was meant for a secret love meetings and all who were there were naked. Niall blushed as soon as he saw the first body without clothes, but he followed Harry away to a corner. All seemed to be scattered all over the place and everyone stayed on their own edge. Harry put up two chairs and he put the bag down in the sand. Then he began to strip all his clothes. Niall hesitated. He blushed and he felt so small.  
"Come on!" Harry mumbled amused. "Take off those unnecessary clothes and show me your wonderful body. I can smear your skin with suntan lotion."  
Niall hesitated, but finally he obeyed Harry. He took off his clothes and folded them in a pile. Harry took out the lotion and came up to him. He started with the back and then the front of the body. He showed no signs of wanting to have sex or anything more, which made Niall to relax. Maybe it wasn't that dangerous to be here? Niall helped Harry to be smeared in suntan lotion and then they laid down on the sun loungers. Harry looked around, but Niall chose to ignore it all.

"It's pretty exciting to see those as fucking in the ocean?"  
Harry's words made Niall to open his eyes.  
"Huh?"  
Harry grinned and he nodded toward the sea.  
"Yeah, those as fucking in the water."  
Niall looked towards that direction and immediately he saw a man and a woman as made it. The water concealed the most of them, but you couldn't stop to note what they did.  
"I wont to that." Niall quickly burst out. Harry laughed and he lay down on his stomach.  
"I know!"  
Niall did the same. He spun around and he started to sunbathe the back. It was a wonderful weather and the sun seemed to love to make their skin brown.

"Lie on your back."  
Niall had almost fallen asleep. He chose to obey and he wasn't thinking about where they were. Not until he felt Harry's lips against his cock. Niall gasped.  
"No!"  
Harry smiled. He pressed his palms against Nialls thigh, and forced him to remain. He let his tongue slip from the root all the way up again and then he grinned wide.  
"Niall, no one cares about us, and I'm hungry for you."  
Niall gasped. Harry let his tongue slip back from the bottom up again. He placed his knees beneath the sun bed and he reached up with his body to the dick. Niall was against this but he become horny. His cock stood up and Harry become happy.  
"Niall, just feel."  
Harry licked it and he sucked balls. Niall whimpered and he put his head down.  
"Damn, Harry."  
Harry smiled big. He liked to see Niall in that state, and he knew that Niall would soon relax. He released one thigh and took down his hand between Nialls buttocks. He found the hole and he let saliva drip down. He slowly began to caress. Niall wasn't aware that his feet slid up and he spread his legs. He lay and forgot everything else. Harry let the glans land between his lips and he sucked. He let his fingers play with the hole and slowly he felt the way he opened Niall up. Niall had never had anything in that hole before and Harry chose to take it easy. He sucked in the whole cock and Niall groaned loudly.  
"Oh, Harry."  
Slowly Harry brought his head up and down. Niall made grimaces and he showed with the entire body that he liked it. When a finger finally penetrated, it was as if Niall let every thoughts drifted away that they were on the beach.  
"Oh fuck!" he shouted almost straight out. Harry took more saliva to the hole, and he let his finger slowly slid all the way and then out again. He continued to suck the dick and he got Niall love all as happened.

Niall finger fucked hard. The Irishman was red all over his body and the sweat began to drip from his forehead. Harry sucked harder on the cock and this time he felt how the whole Niall hitched himself with all the feelings as come out. Harry released the cock. He didn't want that Niall would come, not yet. He let two fingers penetrate. Niall whimpered and he continued to enjoy. It was so easy to get The Irishman started. Harry fucked him hard, intense, and he saw how Niall took the fingers in the ass. He started to bring the hips up and down and he was perhaps not aware of what happened.

Harry slipped on the sun bed. He got down on his knees between Nialls legs. He continued to finger fuck him, but he bent over him. He placed his elbow next Nialls body and he bent down and kissed him. Niall quickly took his arms around Harry's neck, and he answered the kiss desperate. He was now totally inside every movement and he wanted this. Harry felt that three fingers could slide into the hole. He also got four fingers to fuck Niall and he knew that Niall was now open. Niall groaned and he shook with emotion. Harry ended the kiss and he smiled at Nialls face.  
"Can I fuck you?"  
Niall bit his lip.  
"Huh?"  
Harry didn't dare to ask again. He looked down at his hand as moved quickly back and forth. Nialls cock stood straight up and shook with excitement. Full Niall attracted Harry to want to do more and in the end he did it. He replaced his fingers with his cock. He penetrated and Niall didn't seemed to even think about it. Harry groaned when he felt the way he came in all the way. It was as if Niall swallowed whole dick and he could handle this without problems. Harry sat up between Nialls legs and he looked down at Nialls asshole. Harrys cock was completely inside and he saw how he stretch out the Irishman. He spit more saliva down there and then he pulled out his cock, spitting some more on it. He slipped back in. He looked up at Niall. The Irishman showed that he loved everything that Harry did to him and he grabbed the edges of the sun lounger with his hands. He parted more on his legs and he tried to get Harry to start. Niall brought his hips back and forth, and finally couldn't Harry be still.

Harry placed his elbows on either side of Nialls body and slowly he began to fuck him. Niall quickly took up his hands around Harry's neck, and he forced him to kiss Nialls lips. It was as if this was meant to happen, as if this would happen no matter what. Harry sluggish up the thighs so that they landed against Nialls buttocks. Niall took his legs around Harry's body and he came along in the movements. Harry quickly increased the pace and in the end they had pure sex. Harry moved quickly on his hip and he heard how their skins were met time and again. He penetrated Niall as if they had always done this. Niall groaning higher and higher. Harry just smiled and he couldn't understand that this really happened. He took Nialls virginity in the ass and it was just wonderful.

Niall took his hand down and he grabbed hold of his own cock. Quickly he began to jerk and he showed that there was no stopping for this. Harry groaned and he put his face to Nialls neck. He moved faster on the body. He felt how he filled Niall to the brim and it was so wonderful narrow in there. Harder, faster and with more movements. They forgot about the time and place.

"Oh Fuck!" Niall whimpered. He put his lips against Harry's ear and he was so close. Harry heard Niall jerked faster and he got the whole deck chair to shake. Harry groaned and he was about to reach the same result. He took his arms around Nialls neck and he pressed himself harder inside him. They were totally into it what they did and soon they would reach the end.

Niall came first. He squeezed his legs around Harry's body and he pressed his face against his cheek. Hard he let the hand slid down and out squirted the cum. Full Niall shook and he screamed. He brought his hand some last desperate times up and down before he was emptied. Harry continued. He was so close. He fucked harder, desperate and ultimately he felt how he filled Niall. He was shaking and he pressed hard in the whole cock. He grunted and he shook until the last drop left the dick.

They hugged each other and they remained in the same position. Niall kept his legs around Harry's body and he stroked his back. Harry was tired and out of breath. He felt the satisfaction in his body. It was as if he had wanted this for so long time and now it was done. Happiness was complete.

"Harry, you seduced me."  
Harry lifted his face and he smiled at Niall.  
"No, it was you who seduced me."  
Niall blushed and smiled a little bit.  
"Was I a nice man to fuck?"  
Harry laughed and he kissed Nialls sweaty forehead.  
"I wouldn't call it fuck, I made love. And yes, it was the best I have ever experienced."  
Niall giggled and he let the legs relax. They slipped away from Harry's body.  
"I liked it."  
Harry had already understood that. He kissing Nialls lips one last time.  
"We have to wash away all the sweat and your cum."  
Niall swallowed and he began to notice that they were still on the beach.  
"What if someone saw us?"  
Harry grinned.  
"No one cares that we had a nice time. That's why I like being here."

They bathed and then they sat on the sun loungers and drank water and ate some cakes. Niall was now more open about this, and he looked around. There were various couples as made love around them. Niall seemed curious.  
"We should come here more often?"  
Harry smiled at him.  
"So Nialler have begun to dare?"  
Niall blushed and he looked at Harry again.  
"I don't know," he said uncertain. "But it feels like it's more okay now."  
Harry nodded happily.  
"You have to dare more, and perhaps one day we be open together?"  
Niall become pale in the face.  
"But,,,we... some day..."  
Harry laughed.  
"Niall, come on. We fit together!"  
Niall swallowed.  
"But it's such a big step to take."  
Harry agreed.  
"Yes, but I love you and I want to be with you. Now after this, I'm desperate to get you to believe that."


	7. Harrys turn...

It was getting dark when they got back to the hotel. The first thing Harry did was to put down Niall on the bed on his stomach. He pulled down his pants and smeared the hole with ointment.  
"You can get hurt otherwise." he said kindly. Niall didn't resist and he did faces. Harry hesitated. "Does it hurt?"  
Niall nodded a little bit.  
"Yes, I feel that something has been there."  
Harry took away his hand and he pulled up Nialls pants again.  
"It may hurt some day or so, but I promise that it will pass. It was the first time for you."  
Niall lay down on the side, and he smiled at Harry.  
"Did it hurt for you the first time?"  
Harry wiped his hand on a towel and he nodded.  
"And it hurt when he penetrated." he looked at Niall. "Did that hurt for you, when I penetrated?"  
Niall blushed a little bit and he shook his head.  
"No, it was..." He cleared his throat a little. "It was actually totally liberating. I liked it."  
Harry laughed a little and he bent foreward. He gave Niall a hot kiss.  
"I promise that this is just the beginning."  
Niall blushed and he looked down on the bed.  
"So can I ever do the same with you? You know... inside you?"  
Harry sat up again and he nodded.  
"Yes, it's all about ti give and take."  
Niall seemed satisfied with that answer.  
"And you show me how to do it?"  
Harry laughed.  
"I promise."  
Niall was satisfied. Harry chose to pack up their things. He saw at Niall that he was in some pain and Niall needed to rest.

Harry came into the bedroom again and he immediately saw that Niall slept. The Irishman had chosen to have boxers on and he lay on top of the covers. A window was opened and the cooler air flowed into the room. Harry watched him closely and he felt his heart beat for this wonderful person. He slowly took off the clothes and naked he lay beside Niall. The memory from what happened on the beach got Harry to smile. Niall had really opened up himself and he seemed to accept everything. Harry looked down at his bare back and he could feel it almost twitching in his fingers. He loved Niall, yes, he could go so far that he could admit that. He loved him!

Harry felt himself pretty soon reacted to the memory of Nialls hot body. He looked down on the cock as now stood up and almost wanted to have back that hour when Harry was inside Niall. He grunted a little. He smiled a little bit and he lay down on his back. He spat a bit on the hand and then he took it down and grabbed hold of his cock. Yes, he was a sex maniac. Yes, Harry loved to do everything that had to do with his dick. He closed his eyes and slowly he began to pull his hand up and down. In front of him he saw Nialls face when Niall was totally inside the slightest movement and he had loved it. Harry tried to be quiet. He slowly stroked his hard part. All the way down and all the way up over the glans. Oh, it was so nice. He parted lightly on the legs and he felt his body was moving, but he really tried not to move too much on the body. He didn't want to wake Niall.

Harry spun around so that he landed on his stomach. He placed a pillow under his cock and he began instead to bring the hips back and forth over it. He looked down and he saw how it slipped between the soft fabric and his own body. He pushed up the hip and immediately he saw the glans glistened. When he pressed down it disappeared into the fabric. Faster, a little harder. Harry lay as if he had a person under him. He closed his eyes and he spread his legs. He soaked the fingers on one hand and brought his hand over his back and down to the ass. Quickly he began to massage the hole and at the same time he brought his cock back and forth on the pillow. He forgot that he should be quiet. He let a finger penetrate. Oh, he loved to use the body. He inserted his finger all the way, and he whined. He began to slowly slide the finger in and out. He parted more on the legs so that they were wide open. Faster with the hole finger. He could even use two fingers. Oh, he wanted more. He moaned and he whimpered. Right as it was, he felt someone took his hand away and he felt someone spread his buttocks. Niall slipped up on him and he penetrated. Harry yelled out the enjoyment. Niall lay stretched out over him. His face landed on Harry's ear and he took his arms around his body. Niall showed no mercy. He started directly to fuck quickly. It was as if he had lost the understanding and Harry loved it.  
"Niall fuck fuck me as hard as you can."  
Niall groaned against his ear.  
"It's what I do."

Full bed was moving. Harry grabbed the sheet. He groaned straight out and he felt Niall pounded harder and harder against his ass. It was as if they went to heaven.  
"Talk dirty to me." Harry whined. Yes, he loved to talk dirty sometimes. Niall groaned and he smiled.  
"Harry, I love to feel my cock in you. Do you like my cock?"  
Harry bit his lip.  
"Yes, Niall."  
Irishman pressed the whole cock and then he became very still.  
"I want to test more." he whispered hoarsely. "I want to fuck you in the missionary position."  
Harry opened his eyes.  
"It's fine if you want."

Harry was lying on his back. Niall slipped between his legs and he lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders. Quickly, he brought his dick to the hole and he thumped straight in. Harry groaned. Niall grabbed his shin and then he started again to fuck him hard. They both groaned, and the two watched each other closely. Harry took down a hand and began to jerk off, with his eye on Niall.  
"Damn, I love you." Harry groaned in the fog. Niall showed how wonderful it was to do this with his face and he smiled a little bit.  
"I must admit that I probably love you back."  
Harry frowned.  
"Probably?"  
Niall pounded straight in and kissed Harry on one leg.  
"I love you..." he muttered hoarsely, and then he smiled big. "I just have a hard time recognizing it."

Niall leaned over Harry's body and placed a hand on each side of his head. He was like a madman and he didn't stop. Harry took his legs around Nialls body and he pouted up the butt. He jerked rapidly and he was so close. Harry closed his eyes and put his free hand around Nialls neck.  
"I'm coming."  
Niall smiled.  
"That's the point."  
Harry whimpered and he grimaced with his whole face. He opened and he looked down at his hand. Faster, harder, and then came that feeling. He took out his legs straight out in the air and he moaned with pleasure. He saw the cum sprayed straight out of the stomach and it was twice as good as ever, because Niall at the same time took him hard. He shook and he shrugged. Then he looked up at Niall. The Irishman was close. He pounded hard and he moved quickly. Right as it was he shouted straight out and he filled Harry with cum. Niall shook, his whole face changed into a long face. He shrugged and he squeezed everything he had, then he slid down and in the end he was lying right over Harry.

\----

The sun was about to go up. Niall opened his eyes and immediately he saw Harry's face. Harry lay awake next to him and he smiled with his whole face.  
"Oops!" Niall got back and then he smiled in embarrassment. "Good morning?"  
Harry let a hand caressing Nialls chest and he smiled back.  
"Hi and good morning."  
Niall swallowed. Yes, this felt so right. In a few days everything had changed and Niall was sure that he could never go back to the old. It was as if all doors were open and anything could happen.  
"Thanks for last night." Harry mumbled hoarsely, he laid his head askew. "You were wonderful."  
Niall laughed in embarrassment and he tried not to show how embarrassed he really was.  
"You were doing that when I woke up and I couldn't resist."  
Harry liked it.  
"I was so excited when I thought about what we had done, so I couldn't stop."  
Niall just smiled in response. Yes, he had liked it. He had considered Harry a long moment before he chose to have sex with him. Harry really had been gone and he had wanted it. Niall regretted nothing and he was almost glad that they went so fast foreward.  
"Was it good?" Harry asked a little bit puzzled. "I mean, it was like you had imagined?"  
Niall swallowed.  
"It was better."


End file.
